being a family
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty start a family together. But, Kitty get pregnant with triplets, 2 times. But dose Dudley know?
1. getting lonely in here

It's was nice day. But, the day was done, for everyone. Let's go check on 2 people that I love so much!

Alright, we find Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (married) eating dinner together. It was just the 2 of them in the apartment.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"Don't you think it's a little lonely in here?"

"Hmm, where are you going with this?"

"Well, maybe we could start a family."

"Ok! I was going to ask you that in bed, but too late."

Kitty rolled her eyes, and Dudley laughed. They finished dinner, and got ready for bed. Kitty got in the shower because of work. Dudley was in their bedroom, watching t.v. Then he got an idea. He opened the bathroom door a little. He started to droll when he saw Kitty.

"Dudley I know you're looking at me." Kitty said with a smile.

"No, I was…looking in the mirror." He said walking into the bathroom.

"Ok."

"So, can I watch you?" He said with his tail wagging.

"Or, you can just get in with me."

Dudley took off his clothes, and got in with her.

Soon, they dried off and got into bed. Dudley wrapped his arms around her, and she began to purr lightly.

"I love that sound you make."

"Well, I love your big, strong arms."

"I work out."

"I'm sure."

"It's true. But I don't work at a gim."

"You mean gym."

"Yea, whatever that thing is."

They went to sleep in each other arms.

Now it's around 2 in the morning. Dudley woke up, and didn't see Kitty. He wasn't wearing anything at all. He couldn't rember what happened in the last few hours. He saw Kitty's clothes on the floor with his.

But then, he saw Kitty get back into bed.

"Hey Kitty?

"Hmm?"

"What happened in the past few hours?"

"We did it."

"Oh yea. I liked it."

"Me too."


	2. let do this

Morning came by. Dudley or Kitty did not tell their moms that they are trying to start a family with each other. They didnt even tell Keswick or the Chief. They kept to themself, for now. But, let's go check on them now! (To the tuff building! Whee!)

Alright! We find Dudey sitting at his desk. Kitty was talking to Keswick about something. Keswick asked for her help about girls. Dudley didnt some paper work, until his bone phone began to ring.

"Yellow?"

"Hi, Dudley. How's it going?" ASked Peg.

"It's fine mom. Kitty and I are... nevermind."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Tell your mother."

"I'm good."

"1,2..."

Dudley hung up on her. He turned his phone off. Then Dudley turned around, and saw Kitty walked to her desk.

"Kitty!" He waved.

"Why so happy?" She asked walking up to him.

"I don't know. I just like today."

"Cause it's friday?"

"Yep."

They talked for a while, until they had to fight Bird Brain. They won of the fight. (They always will to! As long as they live!).

They got back to tuff, and put him in jail. Kitty looked at the clock and it was already, 6:45pm.

"Come on Dudley, it's time to go home."

"Aww, I don't wanna go home!"

Kitty got out a dog treat and threw it in the car. Dudley jumped in and ate it. Kitty drove home with a smile on her face.

"I hate it when you do that." Dudley said crossing his arms.

"Hey, at least it works all the time."

"Yea, well...That was my last one."

"I'm sure."

She kissed him, and they got to their (married) apartment. They ate dinner and talked about having kids.

"You sure you wanna do this, Kitty?"

"I only gonna do this, if your ready."

"I'm ready! Let's do this!"

Dudley got up, and picked her up like a new bride. Kitty turned off the lights, and they went into their bedroom. Dudley set her on the bed and got on top of her. They took of each other clothes.

Soon, they didnt have any clothes on. Kitty laid on her back, as Dudley got in the right spot. Dudley was about the go in her, when she stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm just scared."

"I'll go slow, just for you."

He kissed her forehead, and went in. Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist, as he began to pump slowly. Kitty first felt pain, but that all changed.

"You're so tight, Kitty!"

"And you're so big! I love it!"

"Thank you."

He pumped faster, and harder. They both moaned, as they made love. After a fwe hours went by, they were under the covers.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

THey kissed each other good night.


	3. What a morning

Morning came by. We find Kitty in bed fast asleep. Dudley wasnt in bed though. Kitty woke up, and looked around. She went into the bathroom and didnt see Dudley. She also grabbed her robe from the bathroom and left. She found a note on the table, and read it.

"I went to work, will be back at around 10 O clock." She said out loud.

Kitty looked at the clock, and it was already 9:45. She made breakfast. Then she felt a little sick. She ran for the bathroom,and threw up. She shut the bathroom door. While she was in there, Dudley came back home. He walked into their bedroom, and saw the bathroom door shut.

"Hey Kitty? Can I come in?" He asked knocking on the door

He waited for he answer him. He knew she was in there. He opened the door. He saw Kitty rested her head on the toilet seat. Her eyes were close ahnd she looked sick.

"Kitty? What are you doing?"

"I'm throwing up in here!"

"Uh... ewww."

Kitty lifted the seat again, and threw up. Dudley walked over to her, and moved her hair out of the way. Her stomach calm down, but she couldnt get up. Dudley carried her in bed. She curled up in a ball, and went back to sleep. Dudley left and went to get water for her. He set it down next to her, and left the room. He called his mom, to see if she would help.

"Dudley. Why did you hang up on me?"

"I was working. Also, I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"What helps your stomach calm down, after you throw up like all morning?"

"Well, first, get a glass of water."

"Check."

"Then, got into your bathroom."

"Ok." DUdley walked in their bathroom. "I'm in the bathroom."

"Where do you keep all your meds?"

"Right here." DUdley said opening something.

"Good, there sound be a box with big with pills."

"I see it. Do I grabbed them?"

"Just one."

"THen what do I do?"

"Put the pill in the water, and wait for like 2 mintues."

"Alright, thanks mom."

"Bye Dudley."


	4. I'm missing work!

Kitty was still sick this morning. THey stayed home from work. Kitty hated to miss work. Dudley stayed with her all day until she got better. Lets go check on them!

We find Kitty asleep in bed. Dudley was sitting next to her feeling bad for her. After a few mintues went by, Kitty woke up. She looked over her shoulders and saw Dudley looking at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm just making sure you're ok."

Kitty sat up and leaned over the bed. Dudley got out of bed, and grabbed a pan. He bend over and held it to her. Kitty didnt throw up, but she felt like it. Dudley went on his kness and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry Kitty."

"It's ok, Dudley. I'll get better soon."

"I hope so, I know how you don't like missing work."

Kitty laid on her side, but then she thought of something. Dudley knew she was thinking of something.

"Hey, Dudley?"

"What?"

"Could you help me up, and walk me to the bathroom?"

"Um, sure?"

Dudley helped her up, and they walked into the bathroom.

"Anything else?"

"No. Thanks."

Dudley smiled, and Kitty shut the door. She locked it, and turned on the shower. She also looked for something important.

"Dang it. I ran out. I'll get some more when I feel better." Kitty whispered.

SHe got in the shower. She took a cold shower, and she felt better after her shower. When she was done, she opened the door, and didnt see Dudley anywere. She did a wash of clothes, and got back into bed. She saw Dudley's phone on the bed, but he wasnt there. She knew he always had his phone with him.

She took another nap, and thought of some thing that might be happening. When she woke up, it was already 6:58pm. She heard some one in the apartment. She got her blaster out, and got out of bed. She opened the door slowly.

"I can hear you, Kitty."

"I thought I heard you, Dudley."

She walked over to him. He was sitting at the table doing some paper work. Kitty sat on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Someone is feeling better." Dudley said with a smile.

"Yep. I guess I just need some rest."

"Ok."

"Did you already eat dinner?"

"Yea, but I made you some too, if you wanted it."

"I'm good, I don't wanna throw up again."

"You should go back to bed, Kitty."

"Only if you come."

"Oh alright. Let's go."

THey got ready for bed, and cuddled next to each other.


	5. some what better

Morning came by. Kitty woke up, and it was 9:00am. She looked over and didnt see Dudley in bed.

"Dudley?"

"What?" Dudley said running into their room.

"I was just wondering where you went."

"Oh, I'm just watching t.v."

"Alright, We'll I'm going to the store, after I get dress."

Kitty got dress and went to the store. DUdley knew she was feeling better than yesterday. She got back, and had 3 bags in her arms. Dudley ran up to her, and wanted to know what was in there.

"What is there! Kitty!"

"Nothing. Now, go wait on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine."

Dudley sat on the couch waiting for Kitty. Kitty came back out, with something behind her back. (I think you know what it is!) She sat next to Dudley with a smile. She handed Dudley a 'test' that she took, and his eyes got wide.

"Wow, Kitty. I...I..."

"You can't talk."

"I...Yea..."

Dudley couldnt beileve this. He grabbed Kitty and hugged her tight.

"Calm down Dudley, or I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh sorry." He said pulling away.

"It's fine. But, that's the reason I was throwing up."

"It was? I did not know that."

"Well, now you do."

"So now what?"

"I'm gonna call my mom"

THey both called their mothers, and told them they were going to be parents.


	6. to the doctors!

About 2 weeks as gone by. Kitty threw up almost every morning. Anyways, today Kitty would go to the doctors. Dudley coudnt go, he had to go beat up Snaptrap...again.

So, Kitty drove to the doctors. After what seemed like forever, a nurse called her in. Kitty waited in a room, and a doctors came in.

"Hello, Kitty. I'm Robinson."

"I'm Kitty."

"Well Kitty, I heard you're pregnant."

"Yea, 2 weeks."

"Have any morning sickness?"

"Yea, almost every morning."

"Alright. So, let's do an untra-sound then."

"Ok."

THey walked down some hall ways, and went into a different room. Kitty laid on her back, as the doctor put some gel on her stomach. It felt cold at first, but then she didnt mind it.

"Hmm. that's a little weird." THe doctors said taking a closer look.

"What weird?"

"First, did you want to wait if it was a boy or a girl?"

"It doesnt matter."

"Ok, cause I can't find out witch one it is."

"THe baby still alive right?"

"Oh yes. they're not going anywere, until 9 months are up."

"Wait. You said just they're."

"Congrates! It's it's triplets!"

"Oh my gosh."

The doctors told Kitty what happened to get triplets. Soon, Kitty left and went home. It was already 4 in the after noon. She didnt really feel that well, after she knew she was going have triplets. She got home and sat on the couch.

"Triplets, should I tell Dudley? Or not tell him?"

Kitty thought long and hard. She would tell when the right time comes. She laid on the couch and closed her eyes thinking about the triplets.

After 2 hours went by, Dudley came home. He found Kitty asleep on the couch. He walked over to her, and woke her up.

"Kitty? Kitty wake up."

"Should I tell him?" She said in her sleep.

"Kitty. Wake up!" He yelled.

Kitty woke up breathing hard. Dudley looked at her funny.

"Why can't you just tap me?"

"I did, I tapped your shoulder."

"Whatever, why did you wake me?"

"It's dinner time."

"Oh, ok." Kitty said getting up.

"Have any dreams?"

"Just one, but I can't think of it right now."

"Ok."

They ate dinner, and got ready for bed. Kitty got into bed, and was thinking about the triplets. She sighed and looked at her hands.

"What wrong Kitty?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just, life after 9 months."

"It will be fine. It's just one child right."

He kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

"It's 3 kids." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Good night." She said scared.

Dudley turned over and wrapped his amrs around her.


	7. 8 months

8 months went by. Just about 1 more month left. Dudley still didnt know about the triplets. Kitty never told, cause she was scared what he would say. She knew she had to tell him, and she was gonna do that right now. Let's go check on them.

It's morning. Dudley and Kitty are in bed watching t.v. Then Kitty turned off the t.v and held Dudley's hand.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Kitty, I told you this, I don't think you look that fat."

"That's not it."

"Oh, then what is it?"

Kitty was about to say it, when she felt pains in her stomach. She leaned over her side of the bed. Dudley jumped out of bed, and grabbed a pan that was next to her. DUdley rubbed her back, as her head was hanging low.

"I...I think my water just broke."

"What? You have one month left."

"The doctors said that this would happened..."

SHe didnt finished, as she screamed a little. Dudley helped Kitty up, as they made their way to the car. They got to the hospital. Peg and Kitty's mom waited in the hall way. A nurse came in.

"Hello, Kitty."

"Robinson! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you with your triplets."

"Triplets?" Dudley said.

"Kitty didnt tell you? She's pregnant with triplets." Said Robinson.

"Why did you tell me?" Dudley said looking at Kitty.

"Dudley, I'm so sorry. I knew I should have..."

"I need some air."

Dudley left the room. Kitty sat up and called his name. Peg saw Dudley walked out of the room.

"What happened?"

"Kitty...she's pregnant with triplets!"

"Aww! Wait, you just found out."

"Yes! Why didnt she tell me?"

"Because, she was scared that you would leave her." Kitty's mom said.

They heard Kitty screaming. Dudley ran back into the room, and sat next to Kitty. Her legs were opened, and she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm here Kitty. Don't worry." Dudley said as he kissed her.

"You wont leave me?"

"Never."

Kitty smiled at him. She felt some pains in her stomach, and her claws came out. Her head flew back, as she screamed.

"You did this to me!" She yelled at Dudley.

"Calm donw, Kitty. It's gonna be over soon."

"Alright, Kitty. Ready to push?" Asked Robinson.

"I'm scared, I can't do this." Kitty said crying.

"Dudley well help you through this."

"I beileve in you Kitty." Dudley said with a smile.

Soon, Kitty began to push. After about 5 mintues, the first child was out. Kitty was breathing really hard.

"Just 2 more Kitty."

"I thought it was over!"

Dudley looked at her heart rate, and her heart was beating really fast.

"Kitty, keep your heart rate down." Robinson said.

"Sorry."

Soon, Kitty began to push again. The second child came out in 6 mintues. After about 2 mintues of rest, Kitty had to push again. She was really tired, and she didnt want to do this anymore. Dudley told her that she could do it. Kitty began to push again, but this one hurt more than others. She screamed, as she pushed, but soon it was all over.

"You did it, Kitty."

"I'm tired..." Kitty said as her eyes slowly closed.

"Kitty? Kitty wake up."

Robinson ran out of the room, and pressed a button. Some more doctors came in. Dudley had to leave the room. THey shut the door on Dudley.

"Let me in! She's need me!"

"What happened?" Kitty's mom asked.

"I don't know. Kitty said she felt tired and she like feel asleep."

"She might have lost to much blood." Peg said.

"Eww! I don't need those kind of pictures in my head mom." Dudley said.

After a few mintues went by, a doctor came out, and asked for Dudley. He ran into the room, and saw Kitty holding 3 babies. Dudley walked slowly toward her.

"Come here, Dudley. Don't be scared."

Dudley came closer, and sat next to her. Kitty handing the 3 kids to him.

"Boys or girls?" He asked.

"All boys."

"Yes!"

Kitty laughed, and looked up at Dudley.

"I love you Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty. I always will."

They kissed each other and smiled at their 3 baby boys


	8. what a night

About 5 days went by. Kitty and their 3 kids got to go home. Nothing but non-stop crying at night. Two parents and 3 kids, what a night! Let's go check on them.

It's around 3 in the morning. Dudley and Kitty had to get some sleep cause they had to work tomorrow. They named their kids Willy, Kyle, and Jack. But, then they found out Kitty was pregnant again.

"You sure you're pregnant, Kitty?"

"I took like 5 test. THey all said the same thing."

"What if you have triplets again!"

"Shh! THe kids are finally asleep." Kitty said looked at them in their cribs.

"Sorry. When are you going to the doctors."

"In a few weeks."

"Days?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to bed."

Kitty turned on her stomach, and went to sleep. Dudley kissed her head, and went to bed.

Morning came by. It seemed like it came so fast. Dudley woke up first from crying. He moved his hand to tap Kitty, but she wasnt in bed. He grabbed the kids and went into the bathroom. She was throwing up again. Dudley set the kids down to crawl around their bedroom.

"Need anything, Kitty?" Dudley said walking to her and holding her hair.

"What I need is for this to stop!" She said throwing up again.

Dudley rubbed her back as she began to throw up again, and again. Dudley took the 3 little ones to Peg's house. He went to work, while Kitty stayed in bed all day. After a few weeks by she went to the doctors. Dudley came this time, but the kids were left with Keswick and the Chief. Robinson called for them, and Kitty hugged her. THey went into the same room, and she put the gel on Kitty's stomach. Dudley held her hands as they waiting.

"Well, Dudley and Kitty, guess what?"

"What?" Kitty asked happy.

"Well first, you guys wanna know what sex is?"

"Yes!" THey both said.

"It's girls."

"How many?" Dudley asked scared.

"Um...let me take a look."

She put some gloves on, and presed onto Kitty's stomach.

"Ow, why are you doing it this way?" Kitty asked.

"Sometimes it works better like this."

"Well. It's triplets again!"

Dudley's hands began to shake, and Kitty felt like she going to throw up again.

"Your joking right?" Dudley asked.

"Sorry Dudley, but it's true."

"Well this hurt as much?" Kitty said.

"Maybe not, since you already had triplets.


	9. more triplets!

Kitty found she's pregnant again with triplets. But this time they are all girls. Anyways, let's go check on them.

It's around 1 in the morning. The 3 little boys were over to Kitty's mom house for the night. Dudley or Kitty didnt get any sleep for the last week. Also, Kitty was close to give birth. But who knew, that tonight she would give birth.

"Dudley. DUdley wake up." Kitty said punching him the arm.

"What! You don't need to punch me!"

"The babies are coming!"

"Most couples say the baby, but..."

"Just help me up."

Dudley helped her up, and they went to the hospital. Robinson was there to help Kitty again. Kitty knew how this went so she wasnt that scared as the first time. She began to push, and after 3 mintues, out came on baby.

"I hate you so much right now, Dudley."

"Don't worry, Dudley. THey always say that." Robinson said.

"Are all girls like this when their giving birth?" Dudley asked holding KItty's hand.

"Yep. Every single one."

Kitty began to push again. The second one didnt hurt as much. The second came out fast, and just one more.

"Last one Kitty."

"I can do this."

Dudley saw a tear roll down her cheek. He felt so bad for her, but then it was all over. Kitty laid there breathing hard, as the doctors took the girls away. After a few hours went by, Robinson came in.

"How you to feeling?" She asked.

"Tired." Kitty said.

"Bored." DUdley said.

"Well, those will change after I tell you this." Robinson said.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"I have good newz and bad newz."

"Do good newz first." Kitty said.

"The babies are fine." She said as 2 doctors came him and handed them to Kitty. "But there are only 2."

"Where's the 3rd one?" Dudley said.

"It died. It wasnt growing at the rate we wanted." She left the room. Dudley looked over at Kitty who was crying.

"Kitty. It's gonna be alright."

"I guess you're right. But we didnt even the 3rd one."

"I know. But we still have these 2 angles."

"Your right."

Kitty gave them to Dudley. They opened their eyes as they saw they daddy.

"We have 5 kids, Dudley."

"Yep, oh man, what are the nights gonna be like."

"Well, we can get through this together."

THey both smiled at each other, and then kissed


End file.
